wc_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
WC History
History World Conquest first started, at least the very concept of it, two years ago. AgentJobo and several of his friends played it on Skype, creating the first concept of what would later become a massive game. A few months later, Phibunsongkhram, wanting the game to be physically played, made a small Europe WWII map, which was played by a few people. However, this wasn't even the start of world conquest. The game grew some popularity, but Phibunsongkhram convened with AgentJobo. He said "The casual gamer must have this game, and he must have it cheaply." and so development of World Conquest's first map began. The First Map By April, World Conquest was a functional game. Phibunsongkhram and Jobo would play the game with friends from time to time, whilst Phibunsongkhram would update the game every so often to improve it. The game started off with some six permanent players. At this time in World Conquest history, there were only two moderators - AgentJobo and Phibunsongkhram. AgentJobo invented the Turn System, where players would take turns and the game would progress informally through the moderator's desire. This was efficient and effective for the small turnout of players who usually came, but as the game attracted many more people, more and more of whom the creators did not know, they developed a new system, allowing free expansion and war. The staff team at this time was not developed and was built off an informal section, with several people given moderator, mostly friends of the creators. However, this game was no where near perfect, and in our creators standards was bad. The Second Map After two months, it was declared a new map was needed. Phibunsongkhram worked tirelessly on the map, giving up all of his time and effort to produce this map. Phibunsongkhram also set up the WC discord sometime after this. The First Staff Team Z_RG, a prominent member of the WC community, with just a few dozen people at the time, volunteered to become a moderator. AgentJobo was so impressed with his skills at commanding the respect of the many that he promoted him to the position of Administrator, recently created, and named him the commander of all staff operations for now. In time, Z_RG was trained into a fully fledged and very active staff member. With AgentJobo, he recruited several more administrators and eventually made the first WC rules, which put forth the first civilized version of World Conquest, without many social flaws. At this time, freedom of speech was a major factor in the game, and toxicity had overcome the people. A few weeks later, the second map was completed. It was a 1936 version. Constant changes to the map were being made, with, at one point, large portions of the map being wrong but being corrected soon after. Hundreds of people every day began playing World Conquest 1936, and this is where the game really started. Within a month, almost 50,000 people had played the game - Phibunsongkhram was so astonished he, along with several developers, created the Lobby. Rise to prominence After July, World Conquest attracted more and more players interested in conquest games on ROBLOX. The community had a massive growth, reaching 1,000 members very quickly, then 2,000, to 3,000. By late 2017, World Conquest reached over 7,000 members. However, with more and more players, came issues. The Exploit Plague Many exploiters came to World Conquest 1936 after a few months, devastating the staff team's ability to maintain the peace. In this, AgentJobo cracked down hard by banning dozens of people on group, creating VIP servers which people could freely play on, and rooting out exploiters one by one. This temporarily removed the exploiter threat, though WC was still being plagued by them. The Paintbrush matter Eventually, ROBLOX pushed for games to enable Filtering Enabled which caused the paintbrush line not being able to be seen by other players on the game. Due to this, random painting and free painting became a large problem. A volunteer made a new paintbrush tool from scratch, but the tool was swapped back. The problem got so bad Phibunsongkhram paid someone thousands of robux to end the issue with a new FE compatible paintbrush. The Purge AgentJobo noticed the sorry state of the staff team as it was, putting forth multiple purges, catching many staff members off guard who did not expect this. Professionalization of the staff team began, with it acting more of a military force than an informal administration. In this, the staff team became much more efficient and fearful. Informal recruitment of people into the staff team ceased soon after as well due to the reforms by order of Phibunsongkhram, who also began drawing out the first applications. The two main ranks were created - administrator and moderator, with ZRG promoted to Head Administrator to run the staff team. Several prominent members of the community, Curraph and Malavai, become Senior Administrators as well, being issued as the top lieutenants of the WC Staff Command. The Calm Months For three months, all was calm, with no major events. The game had hundreds of thousands of visits gained around this time, with public and modern Europe being released. The first events were also done in these months. New Staff The Staff Team afterwards had many new additions, with old hands being fired due to their inactivity and inability to do their job. Around this time, WC was getting almost 200 members a day and losing barely any, progressing to almost 5,000 members, many of which were active and good gamers. It was considered a hub for intelligence. The staff team had expanded massively to about 50 members, most of which moderators, with Malavai being fired from his position of Senior Administrator by Phibunsongkhram. The staff team also had the future Head Administrator, Sam, join at this time.